Making Love
by chocouball
Summary: [Drabble] Making love. Soonyoung penasaran setengah mati―dan dia ingin mencobanya dengan kekasih mungilnya yang luar biasa polos, Jihoon. [a Seventeen fanfiction] [SoonHoon/HoZi] [Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon/Hoshi x Woozi] [RATED-M]


_Cerita mesum ini dibuat pada pukul 03.29 a.m_

 _Saya juga heran, bukannya tidur, malah ngetik cerita mesum._

 _Anyway, enjoy!_

.

.

Ini semua berkat Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba terlibat pembicaraan mengenai _making love_ dengan Mingyu dan Junhui di kantor tempatnya bekerja.

Tidak ada yang salah.

Kecuali, setelah pembicaraan mereka selesai, mendadak Soonyoung ingin sekali mempraktekkan yang namanya _making love_ itu. Atau dalam bahasa kerennya―bercinta.

Bercinta dengan Jihoon _nya_.

Jihoon, yang kelakuannya seperti uke-uke tsundere sok jual mahal yang bikin salah paham―kalau sudah di ranjang, beda kelakuan.

Selama ini, kalau mereka melakukannya, selalu bermula dengan Soonyoung menekan Jihoon ke dinding, atau ke _counter_ dapur, atau di atas sofa, lalu dibumbui dengan beberapa ciuman dalam yang melibatkan lidah, desahan frustasi dan sudah―begitu saja. Mereka melakukannya dengan cepat. Kalau seperti yang dikatakan Mingyu, itu namanya bukan bercinta. Cuma _having sex_. Atau _fuck_.

Memang tidak pernah tidak memuaskan.

Tapi tiba-tiba Soonyoung kepikiran untuk bercinta.

Benar-benar bercinta.

Dengan ciuman lembut. Gerakan pinggul yang lambat dan lembut. Bisikan penuh cinta di antara telinga. Dan― _fuck_ , Soonyoung benar-benar ingin mencobanya. Bercinta, yang katanya sensasinya benar-benar melebihi _having sex_ biasa. Yang katanya bisa membuatmu jatuh lebih dalam pada kekasihmu.

Simpelnya, Soonyoung penasaran setengah mati.

Jadi, dia melipir menghampiri Jihoon di sudut dapur sepulang kerja dan mengutarakan keinginannya secara gamblang. Dan secara kebetulan, Jihoon sedang dalam kondisi terseksinya dan Soonyoung menegang hanya karena melihat Jihoon memakai kemejanya―kebesaran, ujung kemejanya menyentuh bawah pantatnya dan pemuda mungil itu hanya memakai _boxer brief_ di baliknya, sedang membungkuk membenahi dapur.

Hasilnya jelas.

Jihoon memerah seperti tomat matang―namun menurut dengan ikhlas saat Soonyoung menuntunnya ke ranjang mereka di kamar.

Lalu sekarang―

Soonyoung mendesis saat Jihoon sengaja memutar pinggulnya.

 _Oh my, bocah ini_.

―mereka sedang mencoba melakukannya.

"Ji―"

Jihoon mengeluarkan desahan kecil dan menunduk. "Hngghh?" gerakan naik turunnya masih stabil. Jihoon menjaganya agar tetap stagnan―agar proses bercinta mereka bisa berlangsung lebih lama dari biasanya.

Jihoon tiba-tiba ingin berada di atas, dan Soonyoung memberikannya. Tentu saja bukan Jihoon _memasuki_ Soonyoung, tapi lebih ke Jihoon _mengendarai_ Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tidak akan pernah membiarkan Jihoon menjebol lubang belakangnya.

Jadi di sinilah dia, dengan Jihoon bergerak naik turun dengan indahnya di atasnya―menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gerakan paling seksi yang paling dia kuasai.

Soonyoung memegang pinggul Jihoon dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Jangan putar―ahh pinggulmu."

Jihoon menyeringai. "Hngh? kenap―ah." Pemuda mungil itu sengaja. _Sengaja_ memutar pinggulnya sekali lagi.

Soonyoung harus menggigit bibirnya keras-keras dan menahan diri untuk tidak meledak saat itu juga.

"Aku belum ingin―oh keluar lebih dulu."

Soonyoung tertawa kecil saat Jihoon menggeram rendah―Soonyoung sengaja menekan puncak kepala kejantanannya.

"Jangan na―ahhnn―kal, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung tersenyum dan menarik tengkuk Jihoon ke bawah. Satu tangannya melingkari punggung berkeringat Jihoon dan bibirnya langsung meraih belah bibir Jihoon yang terbuka dalam kenikmatan.

Mereka berciuman lama. Benar-benar menikmati waktu sementara Jihoon menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun dan Soonyoung memerangkap tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukan.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Soonyoung di telinga Jihoon saat pemuda mungil itu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Hanya terdengar helaan nafas di telinganya.

Jihoon tidak mampu membalasnya. Dia hanya mampu mendesah saat ini. "Soonyounghh―"

Dan Soonyoung tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya lagi saat merasa kerutan yang melingkari kejantanannya mengencang―Jihoon hampir datang.

Jihoon menggeram. Jenis geraman rendah menyerupai bisikan yang kalau Soonyoung mendengarnya―mampu membuatnya menegang dimanapun dia berada.

"Sangat―oh―sangat mencintaimu―ahhn."

Rematan pada surai blondenya mengerat. "Nghh―" Jihoon menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Soonyoung dan menggigit area lehernya sedikit lebih keras.

"Jihoon―"

Lalu Jihoon bertumpu menggunakan kedua tangannya di bahu Soonyoung. Gerakan pinggulnya kini menjadi sedikit lebih cepat.

Jihoon datang. Dalam suatu ledakan orgasme yang intens dan tidak terduga. Pemuda mungil itu membusungkan dadanya dan punggungnya melengkung bagai busur panah. Kedua matanya terpejam erat. Keningnya mengerut sedemikian rupa seiring dengan meluncurnya cairan putih pekat dari kejantanannya yang mengacung di udara― _Jihoon bahkan keluar tanpa Soonyoung menyentuhnya_.

 _Cantik_.

Soonyoung berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Sekedar menikmati dan mengagumi paras indah sosok di depannya yang sedang diterjang kabut putih yang memabukkan.

Satu menit. Jihoon masih terlarut dalam euforianya.

Soonyoung menyentuh pipi Jihoon dan pemuda itu membuka matanya.

Jihoon tersenyum. Di pipinya tampak rona kemerahan yang cantik sekali. Poninya menempel erat di jidatnya yang berkeringat dan wajahnya terlihat bersinar. _Glowing_.

"Tadi itu luar biasa."

Soonyoung tertawa. "Sudah kubilang. Ide ini tidak buruk."

Jihoon menjatuhkan dirinya di dada Soonyoung dan menghela nafasnya senang. "Ya, tidak buruk." Dia bahkan tidak peduli pada dadanya sendiri yang kini terlumuri cairan cintanya yang muncrat di mana-mana.

Soonyoung memeluknya. Mengelus puncak kepalanya dan mengecupnya sayang.

"Jihoon,"

"Hng?"

"Kau tidak lupa pada _ku_ , 'kan?"

Jihoon menggeleng. Ia mendongak dan tersenyum. "Tidak. Kau bisa memulai ritme seperti biasa, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung tertawa. "Tidak, aku masih ingin bercinta denganmu, Jihoon."

Pemuda yang lebih tua membalikkan posisi tubuh mereka―Jihoon mengerang dalam prosesnya, kejantanannya yang masih sensitif bersentuhan dengan perut Soonyoung.

Soonyoung meletakkan kedua lengannya di kedua sisi kepala Jihoon dan kembali tersenyum.

"Siap?"

Jihoon memberikan jawabannya dengan menarik tengkuk Soonyoung ke bawah. Jihoon menciumnya. Dan Soonyoung membiarkannya mencoba mendominasinya.

Perlahan, Soonyoung kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kedua lengan Jihoon terangkat naik dan melingkari leher Soonyoung.

Masih dengan ritme yang sama.

Pelan dan penuh dengan cinta, Soonyoung menggerakkan pinggulnya. Tidak tergesa seperti biasa. Tidak terburu-buru mengejar pelepasan.

Dan dalam prosesnya, kejantanan Jihoon kembali menegang.

Soonyoung tersenyum saat merasakannya.

Saat Soonyoung merasa pelepasannya sudah dekat, pemuda itu menunduk dan mencium Jihoonnya dalam. Menyalurkan semua perasaannya melalui ciuman. Melumatnya lembut dengan pejaman mata. Sebelah tangannya meremat surai Jihoon. Rasa cintanya terasa begitu membuncah di dalam dada dan begitulah ia datang.

Pelepasannya begitu intens sampai Soonyoung merasa pusing. Kabut putih menutupi kedua matanya dan ia merasa begitu tenggelam di dalamnya. Pelepasan yang lama dan Soonyoung merasa ia meluncurkan cairan lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Bibirnya terbuka dan melepaskan satu geraman dalam tertahan yang rendah.

Dan begitulah Jihoon datang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hanya dengan merasa bagaimana cairan Soonyoung meluncur di dalam lubang analnya. Menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

Jihoon memeluk Soonyoung erat. Membiarkan cairannya menyiprat ke dada Soonyoung dan bahkan dagunya sendiri.

"Hei," bisik Soonyoung saat pemuda itu sadar. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya menimpa Jihoon dan pemuda mungil itu sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Jihoon membuka matanya dan tersenyum lemah. "Hei,"

Soonyoung mengusap peluh dari dahi Jihoon. "Kau baik?"

"Tidak pernah merasa lebih baik dari ini, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung tersenyum. "Kita perlu sering-sering melakukan ini."

Jihoon tertawa. Ia mengusap pipi Soonyoung dan mencium puncak hidungnya. "Ide yang bagus, tuan Kwon."

Soonyoung bangkit dan berusaha mengeluarkan dirinya saat Jihoon menggeleng. "Biarkan tetap di dalam."

"Eh?"

Jihoon menarik tubuh Soonyoung kembali ke bawah dan berguling ke samping―kini mereka berhadap-hadapan menyamping. "Aku ingin merasakannya seharian."

Soonyoung tertawa. Ia membawa kepala Jihoon ke atas lengannya dan mengusap puncak kepalanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Jihoon."

Jihoon menatapnya dalam dengan kedua manik matanya dan Soonyoung kembali merasa tenggelam di dalamnya. "Aku juga, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

Dia tidak pernah merasa dunia seindah ini.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

 **A/N:**

SAYA NGGAK MAU KOMENTAR APA-APA

AH SAYA MALU BIKIN BEGINIAN /tutupin muka pake tangan/

INI NGGAK ADA HOT-HOTNYA KARENA EMANG SENGAJA DIBIKIN BIAR SO SWEET. CERITANYA GIMANA PERASAANNYA SOONYOUNG KALO LAGI _MAKAN_ JIHOON LHO '^'

MAAF KALO ADA TYPO, SAYA NGGAK MAU BACA ULANG.

SAYA MALU BRUH SAYA MALUUUU /.\

AH, TAU AH.

.

.

P.S. TIED SHIPNYA KALO NGGAK ADA HALANGAN SAYA POST HARI MINGGU YAK!

P.S.S. YANG NUNGGUIN TRIPLET SAYA MINTA MAAF, LAPTOP SAYA MENDADAK NGEHANG DAN KEMUDIAN FILENYA BABLAS SAAT DIINSTAL ULANG. SAYA LUPA BILANG SAMA MASNYA BUAT NYIMPEN DATA DI DOKUMEN.

JADI, YA, SAYA HARUS NULIS ULANG LAGI /pundung/

.

.

Lastly, **Mind to review?**


End file.
